


He was not important

by tayatan55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance - hinted, Angst, Depressing Thoughts, Explosions, F/M, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith hurts Lance, Klance - hinted, Lance is in pain, Lance stops being a paladin, Langst, Lotura - mentioned, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, TW: Lance dies, Unrequited Love, everything is dark and at the same time not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayatan55/pseuds/tayatan55
Summary: Lance always knew at one point he wouldn't get what he wanted, but what he needed. [...] But he could have never been able to imagine what he needed really was. How much it would hurt him.Or in which Lance doesn't feel important.





	He was not important

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major Character Death, Depressing Thoughts
> 
> Ships: Mentioned/Past Lotura, Allurance, Klance (focus more on Klance)

Lance always knew at one point he wouldn't get what he wanted, but what he needed. He always thought, what he wanted and what he needed would be similar in one way or another. But he could have never been able to imagine what he needed really was. How much it would hurt him.

 

His first heartbreak in outer space was when Princess Allura rejected him unknowingly. When Princess Allura fell in love with Prince Lotor.

 

Lance knew they were a great couple. Altean and Galra. Together they could bring peace to the universe. Seeing them together, Lance realised how unlikely his dreams of a future with the princess were. He could see that he was far behind Prince Lotor.

 

Prince Lotor was an excellent fighter and an even better strategist. Lance was just the seventh wheel. Not important. Not good enough.

 

And then Keith came back. Lance was overjoyed. He wouldn't feel so lonely anymore, right? Wrong.

 

When Keith came back, he didn't even glance his way. Shoved him off.

 

Of course he isn't important.

 

But the universe needs Voltron. Lance has to be patient. Don't get his hopes up.

 

But he had missed Keith. Missed him a lot more than he would like to admit.

 

It was only a few weeks for Lance, but over two years for Keith. Keith never liked him. And never would. They would never become friends. It was only in Lance's head.

 

Only Lance thought they were getting closer before Keith had left. Maybe Keith hadn't left the Team. Maybe he just couldn't stand Lance anymore. Maybe Lance annoyed him too much.

 

Yeah, that must be it. Why else would he treat everyone as a friend except Lance? Treat Lance as a stranger? As an eyesore? As an annoyance?

 

This was Lance's second heartbreak in space. He didn't even realise his feelings for Keith before it happened.

 

At least they could go back home after their fight with Prince Lotor, who had betrayed them all, betrayed Princess Allura.

 

On their way to earth, he became more and more aware of Keith's hatred towards him.

 

Keith had voted him to get out of the game show, only because he did not want to spend eternity with him. Was Lance really such a terrible person?

 

Keith even tried to leave again, because he couldn't bear being near Lance, when they were all floating around in outer space.

 

On Earth it was weird. Keith distanced himself more from Lance. The princess seemed to be friendlier towards him. No. He must have imagined it. No one would ever like him the same way, he liked them.

 

But she even blushed at him. Probably because it was displeasing for her to speak to him. At least he got to see his family again. They were all save.

 

He was even ready to die for all of them. The Red Lion wasn't responding to him, and his sister, Veronica, and him were in danger. The Galra were attacking. He was ready. He would protect his sister even with his life.

 

But he didn't die. Not again at least. He once died and was brought back to life by Allura. He had to push her out of the way back then. His death wouldn't be as devastating as Alluras would. No one even had noticed.

 

He wasn't important.

And he would never be.

 

Lance learned that the hard way. He noticed the shift in his feelings towards Allura and Keith at one point. He didn't feel as strongly towards the princess. At the same time there was a strong pull towards Keith. He wanted to be with him.

 

Lance wanted his happy ever after with Keith. He thought that's what he needed. Fall asleep in Keith's arms. Listen to his heartbeat. Wake up and prepare breakfast together. All that cheesy stuff.

 

He confided his feelings to Allura. He told her how he felt about her. How he didn't see her more than a friend. How he wished to be with Keith. She was understanding. Allura had always guessed Lance had strong feelings for Keith.

 

It felt good to have someone understand him. Have someone to rely on.

 

But Keith had heard their conversation, stormed into the hospital room.

 

And kissed him.

 

Lance was happy. He was so happy he could have cried. Keith felt the same. Lance was _finally_ important. Loved.

 

Except he wasn't.

 

“That's what you wanted right? Now leave me alone and focus on what is really important.”

 

Gone. Keith was gone. His happiness was gone. He didn't even notice how he was crying his heart out. How Allura had put her arms around him.

 

Lance was a burden. To Keith, with his love. To Allura, with his broken heart.

 

It hurt so much.

 

But he had to ignore it. Ignore the pain. Ignore the void. Like always.

 

Never had he imagined what he needed was to be his heart completely shattered. Who would guess that it would make him a better paladin? His concentration was at a peak. He could see the enemies movement before they even made it.

 

At the same time Lance became distant. Not only from Keith, who clearly didn't want any contact to him, but from the rest of the team too. But no one noticed. No one cared. Not even Allura, in whose arms he had cried so much that one night.

 

Maybe Lance distancing himself from the others was the reason why the Red Lion also rejected him. He wouldn't react. It had a bitter taste to it. Why would the lions always reject him at some point?

 

Probably the same reason as to why other people rejected him.

 

He wasn't important.

Wasn't needed.

 

But the Red Lion reacted to Veronica. Lance gave her his, no, _her_ bayard. And left.

 

Lance needed a new suit, a new armor. Not the one the paladins wore, a different one. He wasn't a paladin anymore after all. But he would still support the others. He had to. It was the only thing that felt right.

 

There where explosions everywhere. Using a normal rifle was a bit difficult at first, but Lance had to get used to it.

 

But at some point the explosions weren't near him anymore. He was in the middle of one. It hurt. For the first time in a long while his body hurt so much, he couldn't feel the pain in his heart.

 

But he is an idiot. Before losing consciousness he really thought, even wanted to believe, that he heard Keith's voice. Concerned. Desperate. What a stupid, stupid boy Lance was.

 

Keith hated him. He knew.

 

And he still thought, he was lying in Keith's arms while closing his eyes. Falling asleep.

  


Everyone was suffering. Losing Lance was a reminder for everyone, that it was not always possible to bring the dead back to life.

 

Princess Allura had a hard time coming to terms with how powerless she was. Pidge and Hunk had lost a dear friend. Lance's family lost a member. Shiro lost a valuable comrade. And Keith…

 

Keith lost the one he had ever loved so much. He always tried to protect Lance. He knew his words and behaviour had been harsh, but he really thought that was the only to shield him from harm.

 

After everything was over, Keith had wanted to confess. And to apologise.

 

He would never get a chance. They weren't supposed to have a future together.

 

That day the whole universe had lost one of it's defenders. Someone who was ready to risk everything for others. His own happiness. His own future.

 

Lance was important.

And he would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm not sure if I did the characters justice or if they are in no way recognisable. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
> I also want to apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Honestly I have always struggled a lot with commas in English so hopefully it is alright. 
> 
> Anyway please let me know how it was. You can also scream at me on my twitter [@tayatan55](https://twitter.com/tayatan55?s=09) or instagram [@tayatan55](https://www.instagram.com/tayatan55/)


End file.
